Doing the Dishes
by Bechloe all the way
Summary: Chloe persuades Beca into washing the dishes ;)
**A/N: I just wanted to say that this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction so I'm sorry if it's terrible, but if you have any pointers please say so in the reviews! :)**

 **Prompt: Chloe and Beca just moved in together and on the second day Chloe asks Beca to do the dishes. Beca is napping at the time and wants to get back to her sleep but Chloe persuades her to get up.**

In the afternoon on Sunday, Chloe and Beca are spooning, Beca being the little spoon, on the couch watching a Tv show, which Beca can tolerate because they only last about 20-30 minutes. Chloe suddenly realizes that Beca fell asleep only 10 minutes into the show. She smiles down at her and gushes over how cute her girlfriend is with her messy bun, plain tank top, and short shorts on for a few minutes in her head. She quietly scoots out from behind her and gets up to get a drink. As she's about to get a glass from the cupboards she remembers that the dishes have to be done. Immediately she turns her head towards Beca and forms a plan in her head knowing the brunette won't be easy to wake up let alone the fact that she almost never does the dishes. A sly smile creeps on her face and she makes her way back to the couch getting back behind the slumbering girl the way she got out. She tries just whispering her name close to her ear, "Beca... Beca wake up" Seeing that this didn't work and she only got a small twitch from the younger girl, (as she expected) she took it a step further. Chloe began trailing kisses up the back of Beca's neck only getting a small whimper in response. She had to get into and odd position to kiss Beca on the lips but as their lips brushed once then a second time but with more force, Beca's eyes opened. She rolled over under Chloe so she was on her back and the redhead was now straddling her. The show on Tv was long forgotten and soon things got heated and they were slightly grinding on each other with roaming hands. The kiss had turned into a full out make out session when Beca slid her tounge across Chloe's bottom lip and she granted permission.

After a few minutes they needed to separate for air and Chloe thought it the perfect moment to bring up the dishes, so she asked,"Hey, you know what would be fun?"

"Taking this to the bedroom? It seems like the best answer." Beca responded with a smirk on her face

"Definitely... After you," Chloe kissed the brunette before continuing, "do the dishes" She said with a smile on her face.

The brunette immediately frowned and shook her head no, "I like my idea better," and as she went to give Chloe a kiss the redhead pulled out of her reach and started a trail of kisses along the brunettes neck, knowing that she would leave marks. Beca started whimpering and once Chloe reached her pulse point she started softly moaning and tugging at the hem of Chloe's shirt.

Chloe pulled back slightly so her nose brushed against Beca's jaw and admired her work for a second before saying,"No touching until you agree to do the dishes."

Beca's response was a groan and a pout, an attempt to persuade Chloe otherwise,"You are a cruel human being," she said with a scowl.

Chloe just continued her work and slid a hand up Beca's shirt so softly it made the younger girl shiver under her touch. She started placing soft kisses and bites to Beca's collarbone making the small girl moan again. Beca was contemplating weather or not she should give in when Chloe started softly asking,"Please Becs. It would mean a lot to me." and she grinded her center harldy against Beca's when she said "a lot" making Beca squirm under her. At this point Beca was almost ready to give in. But she wanted to win this battle for once since Chloe can always make her do whatever said redhead asked of her, so she didn't give in and simply shook her head followed by a long moan when she realized Chloe's hand up her shirt went into her shorts and started rubbing her clit. Beca was now a panting, moaning, squirming mess, her eyes dilated. Chloe spoke again but this time her voice much more husky,"But Beca," she rubbed Beca's clit harder,"remember; all you have to do are the dishes." said brunette ran this through her head a few times.

It really wasn't much Chloe was asking. And she can win some other battle. As this was going through her thought process Chloe was tweaking one of her nipples and agonizingly slowly pushing her index finger in and out of Beca's entrance. Right now she was hot and bothered and panting and moaning so she finally gave in, "Oh my god, yes I'll do the dishes, just please-" and before she could finish her sentence Chloe had started pumping in and out of her quickly making Beca arch her back and pant and loudly moan,"Chlo," over and over. Beca was screaming Chloe's name as her orgasm hit her, and hard.

Chloe helped Beca down from her high and seductively licked her fingers of Beca's essence and smirking afterwards,"You should get doin' the dishes now Becs." And with that the redhead jumped from her spot straddling Beca, going to change the channel on Tv. Beca just looked dumbfounded and sighed to get up to do the dishes muttering to herself as she stalked away. Chloe smiled to herself and gave herself a pat on the back for her success.

 **Umm.. The end I guess? Idk but anyways like I said in the beginning this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction so I'd appreciate it if you'd give me some constructive criticism. (I sounded like my techer just then) But anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading!**


End file.
